


Ситх, который полюбил

by WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Category: Fairy Tail, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fantasy, Out of Character, Romance, Science Fiction, WTF Battle 2021, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Титания - прозвище Эльзы.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Erza Scarlet





	Ситх, который полюбил

**Author's Note:**

> Титания - прозвище Эльзы.

Каждый волшебник, состоящий в гильдии, прекрасно знает, что рано или поздно наступает момент подумать. Подумать, вспомнить, о чём-то — пожалеть, чем-то наоборот — возгордиться… Но до сего момента ни у кого не возникало мысли, что такой момент настанет у Эльзы. Просто потому, что это же… Ну, это же Титания! Она не может ни о чём сожалеть, не может плакать... В глазах других Эльза Титания была самим совершенством. Особенно сейчас. Почти тридцать лет спустя.

И тем не менее ей было о чём сожалеть. Она так и не попрощалась с Нацу и Греем, не побывала на свадьбе у Джувии и, собственно, этого ледяного обалдуя. Не отправляла в школу детей Нацу и Люси на правах крёстной матери... Вот уже сорок пять почти что, а она всё такая же — «сильная и независимая». Хорошо хоть кошек нет! И все ещё никого у неё не было… После Жерара не больно-то и хотелось, и были причины забыться, уйти с головой в дела Гильдии, спасать мир… Не до любви было, а потом… Ну, не сложилось как-то. Ей нужен был кто-то, кто был бы сильнее неё. Тот, кто мог бы дать ей почувствовать, что она — просто женщина, хрупкая, нежная и ранимая, а не всесильная Титания. Она тоже хотела, чтобы её носили на руках, дарили цветы и тортики, говорили комплименты… Но увы, пока что хватало только одного уставшего взгляда, чтобы любые ухажёры удирали прочь, как будто бы и не обращавшие на неё внимания. Только пятки сверкали в ночи…

А эта миссия должна была стать чем-то вроде подарка для Нацу. Да и не только для него. Поговаривали, что в этих пещерах, среди странных серо-сизых существ, состоящих как будто бы из тумана, находится легендарный артефакт «Локон белого дурачка». Та пара, что жаждала доказать свои чувства, вливала в артефакт магию, и чем искреннее они были, тем счастливее становились впоследствии, исчезали проблемы со здоровьем и… Да что говорить, если артефакта тут не было? А вот нематериальные твари, наносящие оплеухи вполне себе даже материальные и болезненные, — вот они были. И их было много.

Эльза посмотрела на быстро удаляющееся пятно света — туда, где находился выход, её спасение и последняя надежда. Пятно света не просто удалялось, но и уменьшалось. Магии на перевооружение, даже самое простое, практически не осталось. Доспехи пошли трещинами и сколами и больше не могли её защитить. Вокруг медленно расцветали звёзды и галактики, но мир был пустынным. Становилось холодно.

«До чего же глупо», — подумала Титания, закрывая глаза среди бескрайних потоков космоса, в свете чужих звёзд и отблеска странных планет…

* * *

Дарт Мол*, — хотя он предпочёл бы, чтобы его называли просто «Мол», в очередной раз улетал с Иридонии* ни с чем. Хоть он и обосновался там, успешно прячась среди забраков и беглых дотамирцев, основал свою базу и почти что школу, чего-то ему не хватало. Ученики его были достойными и научились, как и он, черпать Силу не только лишь в ненависти. Та битва на «Стремительном» в день падения Республики и активации приказа номер шестьдесят шесть что-то надломила в нём. Саваж* долго не мог понять, что стало с его братом, но после… После всё прояснилось.

Мол понял, что нет ничего более разобщённого, чем единое. Сила — она не Тёмная и не Светлая, что бы там ни говорили Йода, Квай-Гон, Сидиус или Плэгас*… Сила была сочетанием всего. Эмоций и воспоминаний, покоя и страсти, настоящего, прошлого и будущего. И Мол смог не только объединить это всё в себе, но и научить тех немногочисленных последователей, кто имел к этому хоть какие-то способности. Тем не менее на душе у него было тоскливо и пусто, и в чём было дело, знать могла только Сила…

Впрочем, как раз-таки Сила его и вела. Сам не зная зачем, повинуясь одному лишь наитию, Мол вывел свой перехватчик на орбиту Иридонии и с лёгкой полуулыбкой на красно-чёрном лице наблюдал за тем, как медленно растворяются под брюхом перехватчика перистые облака. Свет жёлтой звезды класса А освещал пояс астероидов. Сила потянула его куда-то, и Мол, даже не задумываясь, повернул штурвал. Вскоре он понял, что не зря джедаи говорят _«Да пребудет с тобой Сила»_.

Среди звёзд в мерцающем едва теплящейся в теле Силой куполе, медленно покрываясь инеем, плыла красноволосая женщина. Её доспех был помят, погнут, треснут и даже кое-где раскололся, а на ресницах ледяными капельками застыли слезы.

Мол не раздумывал ни минуты. Капсульная крышка кабины пилота откинулась с лёгким пшиком, и под возмущенное пищание астродроида Ар-8 Мол притянул женщину при помощи Силы. Едва поместившись с ней в кабине пилота, он тесно прижал её к себе так, что острые осколки доспеха впивались в кожу забрака и резали её, и приказал дроиду как можно быстрее мчаться на его базу в Иридонии. Женщина нуждалась в лечении.

Стоило только истребителю практически зависнуть над взлётно-посадочной полосой, как Мол, не дожидаясь полного приземления, выпрыгнул из кабины пилота, прижимая к себе женщину. Её красные волосы пахли разогретым металлом и кровью, а ещё немного липовым мёдом и пшеницей. Руки женщины безвольно висели по бокам от тела, а голова болталась, как у дохлого цыплёнка.

«Ну уж нет», — подумалось Лорду Ситхов, и он буквально полетел вперёд, помогая себе Силой. Двери открывались как будто от удара огромным тараном, а медицинский отсек и вовсе мигал всеми цветами радуги, приводя дроидов-медиков в панику. В конце концов, через какое-то время Мол бережно опустил свою нежданную гостью на операционный стол.

— Если не выживет — на запчасти разберу, — рявкнул он на дроидов и, словно очнувшись от какого-то наваждения, вылетел за двери, хлопнув оковывавшим их металлом. Пора было разобраться в себе и понять, чего же хочет от него неугомонная Сила.

* * *

Эльза Титания очнулась как будто от долгого сна. Всё тело затекло, слегка зудело и было слабым, а левая рука ощущалась непривычно странно. Такое состояние настораживало, и Титания призвала магию, послав её гулять по телу, хотя сил особо-то не было. От накатившей слабости она почти сразу отключилась и не заметила, как за ней наблюдают из тени жёлто-красные глаза на слегка жутковатом рогатом лице незнакомца.

Следующее пробуждение было не лучше. Тело всё ещё было вялым, но уже не зудело. В голове как будто бы стоял туман, а левая рука по-прежнему ощущалась по-другому. Эльза открывала глаза медленно и осторожно, готовая в любой момент снова их закрыть. Отлично. Хотя бы потолок перед глазами не плыл! К тому же она была жива. И это тоже было прекрасно. Только вот место, в котором она оказалась, совершенно не походило ни на что, что она видела прежде. Оно было просто другим. Стены, оббитые металлом, тускло мерцали. Повсюду чувствовалось присутствие чуждой магии, а рядом ощущался кто-то…

Эльза не успела сформулировать мысль, как снова навалились усталость и оглушающая тишина, заставлявшая зажимать уши и закрывать глаза. Из темноты, позвякивая протезами, вышел мужчина.

Пусть Скарлетт его и не видела, но даже сквозь сон она ощущала непонимание, интерес и жажду, весьма непонятную, но будоражащую что-то глубоко внутри — и что самое странное: ей чудились нежные прикосновения! Увы, сосредоточиться на них не получалось, и Эльза решила, что обязательно всё выяснит, только позже.

Тем временем дарт Мол, много времени проводящий в медитациях и размышлениях, наконец, определил для себя, чего же ему не хватало. Как бы это банально ни было, насколько бы глупо и абсурдно ни звучало для семидесятитрёхлетнего ситха и забрака с Дотамира — ему хотелось любви. Или чего-то, что было на неё похоже. Но как на самом деле можно было этого достичь? Эта женщина… Он не знал о ней ровным счётом ничего, кроме того, о чём поведала ему Сила и что он смог узнать сам.

Мол часто наведывался в покои, выделенные Женщине. У неё были длинные ярко-красные волосы, мягкие, как перепонки каминоанского ската, и пахнущие хвоей и мёдом. Её тело — тело тренированного, опытного воина, с гармонично развитыми мышцами и в общей сложности настолько же ловкое и подвижное, как у самого Мола, — пахло разогретой сталью и ещё чем-то манящим и соблазнительным. Он шёл к этому, к такой физической форме, без малого тридцать лет, а женщина, будучи, как ему казалось, человеком, выглядела на несколько десятков лет младше него самого. У неё было множество шрамов. А после того, как она какое-то время пробыла в открытом космосе, — и потерянная рука. Пусть даже и кибернизированный протез был переделан её Силой во что-то весьма необычное, но всё же… Он никому бы не пожелал такой участи, как себе, так и ей. Он искренне сожалел, что не нашёл её раньше. Он смотрел на Женщину, касался её лица и рук кончиками пальцев, заправлял за ухо алые пряди и снова их доставал. Он хотел поговорить с ней, рассказать, завлечь, заставить остаться. Но не мог пересилить себя. И вновь уходил в изматывающие тренировки в попытке откреститься от неё. От её образа. От запаха, оседающего горчинкой на кончике языка. От манящих форм, только подчёркнутых бинтами и больничной одеждой, слишком сильно натянутой в некоторых местах. Мол хотел прогнать видение, наваждение, заставить думать себя, что это всего лишь игра воображения… И не мог. Впервые он не знал, что делать с эмоциями.

* * *

Эльза вновь очнулась спустя несколько месяцев. Ничего не болело, не зудело, всё ощущалось как своё и родное. Она привычным жестом хотела заправить прядь за ухо, но обнаружила, что левая рука... Она изменилась. Титания по-прежнему ощущала свою конечность, но прохлада металла и некоторая скованность движений, на доли секунды замедленная реакция — всё это указывало, что что-то поменялось. Металлическая рука, приобретшая вид доспехов, слушалась весьма охотно. Похоже, что она потеряла руку, и дело было только в восстановлении навыков и скорости реакции. Тело ощущалось легче, чем она помнила; это значило, что она похудела, и — как следствие — провалялась кучу времени без дела. Видимо, тот, кто её спас, ухаживал за ней весьма тщательно: пролежней не было, мышцы были в тонусе и даже растяжка сохранилась. Скарлетт на пробу, скинув с себя больничную простыню, наклонилась вперёд и назад, прогнулась в спине как заправская кошка, несколько раз села на шпагат и для закрепления сделала стойку на кулаках. Тело слушалось почти идеально.

На рваный выдох Эльза не смогла не отреагировать, но было поздно — наблюдавший за ней в приоткрытые двери хлопнул ими, и за двустворчатым монстром архитектуры раздались быстрые шаги, как будто кто-то убегал в металлических доспехах. Шаги у бегуна были длинные, как будто он не то прыгал, не то пролетал большие расстояния. Эльза хотела было двинуться вслед, но в больничной одежде делать это было глупо.

При первом же взгляде вокруг рядом с больничной койкой обнаружился наряд, весьма похожий на её доспехи: бело-синий нагрудник из плотной ткани с укрепленными вставками, шорты-юбка того же цвета с длинными фалдами и боковинами как у плаща, и широкий пояс чёрного цвета с красной каймой. К этому же комплекту предлагались высокие чулки в тон и светлого оттенка сапоги с укрепленными вставками. На здоровую руку предлагалась перчатка — и только переодеваясь, Эльза заметила, что вся покрыта шрамами. Что ж, разве ей впервой?

Одевшись, она решилась выйти из, судя по всему, помеси чьих-то апартаментов с больничной палатой. Окинув взглядом роскошную комнату, она толкнула двери — и те, на удивление, легко поддались. Где-то вдалеке раздавалось едва уловимое, и то только при помощи магии, дыхание — тяжёлое и рваное, а также неразборчивая речь. Не мешкая, Скарлетт двинулась туда.

* * *

А Дарт Мол всё никак не мог понять, что же с ним такое. Два долгих месяца он дразнил и терзал себя, держа Женщину в искусственной коме до полного восстановления, и в то же время измывался над самим собой.

Он разговаривал с ней, тихо, ласково и проникновенно, так, как не говорил ни с кем и никогда. Он нежно проводил кончиками пальцев по её губам, не решаясь сорвать такой желанный поцелуй, не в силах украсть его, отнять, лишить себя радости познания этих манящих губ с запахом вишни. О, сколько раз он пытался! Но в последний момент что-то его останавливало, и Мол сам не понимал, что же именно. Дотамирец все два месяца изводил себя, перебирая алые шелковые пряди, гадая, какого цвета эти глаза с пушистыми ресницами и почему же так манит прижать это хрупкое тело к себе и никогда не отпускать.

Световой меч взвыл, и пируэт очередного ката из доработанного ситхом Ваапад* выбил оплавленные капли из камня тренировочной площадки. Ситх закрыл глаза, погружаясь в Силу, и его световой меч заплясал вокруг красно-чёрной фигуры, как лента в руках гимнастки. След от светового меча двумя росчерками плясал вокруг, очерчивая голый торс с выделяющимися рельефами мышц, кубики пресса и металлическую окантовку бёдер, где Мол переходил из человека в киборга. Кибернетические ноги плясали в такт неслышимой мелодии: ситх переставлял их, наносил удары невидимому противнику и отступал, парировал и контратаковал до тех пор, пока из головы почти не выветрился запах разогретого металла, пшеницы, вишни и мёда — запах Женщины…

Внезапно шелест светового меча и дробный перестук металлических ступней прервали хлопки. Сила взметнулась, но вместо того, чтобы придушить нарушителя спокойствия и насадить его на световой меч, ситх обнаружил, что в его объятия прилетела та самая очнувшаяся Женщина, и её манящие губы теперь слишком близко, а тело слишком крепко прижимается к нему, ведомое Силой. Впервые за многие годы Сила подвела Ситха, ослушавшись его Воли. И Дарт Мол как дурак стоял, отведя световой меч в сторону и прижимая к себе свою гостью, шумно вдыхая запах её волос и стараясь скрыть, неожиданную естественную реакцию на близость желанного тела. Кибернетика, чёрт бы её побрал!

В голове у ситха крутилось: _«А глаза у неё желто-карие, как крепкий виски…»_

* * *

Скарлетт достаточно долго шла на звук. Тело слушалось просто отлично, без нареканий, и казалось, что и не было долгого сна и сильных травм. Тем не менее то ли переходы были настолько длинными, то ли всё ещё одолевала слабость, но к огромной площадке с камнями она пришла только тогда, когда уже успела заскучать, — минут через пятнадцать.

Высокий стройный мужчина с голым торсом и, кажется, металлическими ногами как будто танцевал с сияющим клинком. В глазах Эльзы зажёгся огонь интереса, и она опёрлась плечом на колонну, чтобы понаблюдать за, судя по всему, своим спасителем. Клинок необычно, протяжно и низко, гудел в руках мужчины. Жилистая фигура с перекатывающимися под красно-чёрной кожей мышцами двигалась так плавно и гармонично, что на ум приходили ассоциации с хищным, смертоносно опасным зверем. Мужчина обладал рудиментарными рожками на голове, а его глаза, кажется, были жёлтыми, с насыщенно-красной каймой.

После очередного выпада, когда воображаемые Эльзой соперники распались на две части вокруг её спасителя, она не удержалась и медленно зааплодировала. В следующее мгновение её притянуло к мужчине, и только каким-то чудом он не насадил её на свой клинок, лезвие которого куда-то пропало. Зато он крепко прижимал её к себе, и в его груди… Эльза не поверила своим ушам, она чувствовала биение двух сердец!

Незнакомец как будто пожирал её взглядом. Не отталкивал, но и не отпускал, только смотрел. Жадно, как будто не мог насытиться или не насмотрелся ещё. Сердца в его груди стучали всё учащённее и учащённее.

Эльза не выдержала. И с любопытством осторожно провела кончиками пальцев от груди, где ощущала биение двух сердец, вверх по шее, вдоль одной особо запоминающейся татуировки, а дальше по скуле к рогам… Мужчина рыкнул. Из его уст это прозвучало как предупреждение, но в следующее мгновение краснокожий рогатый красавец накрыл её губы своими, впиваясь требовательным, жадным и не дающим отступить поцелуем.

 _«Вот так и должен действовать мужчина»_ , — пронеслось в голове у Скарлетт перед тем, как она отдалась поцелую. Металлический звон выпущенного из рук и куда-то откатившегося меча прошёл мимо её сознания — Эльза погрузилась в ощущения.

Как особа весьма целомудренная на протяжении почти всей своей жизни — и не по причине моральных принципов, скорее, из-за работы, — она всего-то пару раз бывала в постели с мужчиной. С бордельными мальчиками не принято целоваться, там уж скорее потрахались и разбежались, но тут… Её прижимали к себе цепко и властно, и сбежать не было ни возможности, ни желания. Скарлетт всегда была сильной женщиной, но сейчас её буквально подавляли. Крепкие, широкие мужские ладони прохаживались по её телу, как по частной собственности. Одна рука лежала на её затылке, сжимая волосы и немного оттягивая назад, открывая доступ к беззащитной шее, отчего мужчина, видимо, получал удовольствие. Другая его рука с силой провела по спине воительницы и спустилась к попке, сильно сжав её. Ладонь у мужчины была горячая, а от такой наглости, нахрапистости и собственничества по отношению к ней, по телу Эльзы пробежала целая толпа мурашек.

В спину ударилась колонна. Мужчина открыл свои жёлто-красные глаза и посмотрел на Эльзу так, как, наверное, никто и в жизни не смотрел! Властно, алчно, с таким подавляющим волю желанием, что подгибались колени и сладко ныло внизу живота. Он облизнул губы и шумно вдохнул её запах, прикасаясь губами и кончиком носа к изгибу шеи, держа свою гостью на весу, одной рукой, и так крепко сжимая ягодицу, что она, казалось, скоро онемеет — то ли от боли, то ли от бегающих по позвоночнику мурашек, заставляющих дрожать всё тело.

— Даю… шанс, — мужчина тяжело дышал, — уйти. Сейчас.

Короткие рваные фразы низкого, с сексуальной возбужденной хрипотцой голоса послали новую волну дрожи, и Эльза непроизвольно дёрнулась, прижавшись ближе к рогатому мужчине. Он только рыкнул и несильно прикусил шею, отчего с губ Титании сорвался невольный стон.

— Я не имею ничего пр-ротив, — пробормотала Скарлетт, и мужчина снова зарычал, вжимаясь в неё немаленьким своим естеством. Хотя, как успела заметить Эльза, ниже пояса мужчина был закован в металл, и было странно, что это именно так: его ноги как будто были протезами, но то, что ниже пояса, было скрыто странными пластинами, так что…

— Не отпущу тебя, моя гостья, — почти шипение, на грани шёпота.

— Меня зовут Эльза.

Мужчина начинал нравиться ей всё больше. У неё не было никогда возможности познать страсть не с тем, кто вот-вот умрёт — увы, неприятные воспоминание о Джераре, или не с тем, кому приходится за постельные утехи платить. А вот так, по обоюдному согласию. Эльза — она сто раз себе это повторяла — не была слабой ни в каком виде, но тут… Просто подавляющая мощь, авторитетность, буквально вжимающая в пол, сексуальность и желанность — что ещё надо для хорошего секса? А там вдруг и остальное придёт….

— Э-эль-з-за… — прорычал мужчина её имя, и вновь табун мурашек прошёлся по спине Скарлетт, заставляя тело мелко дрожать в крепких собственнических объятиях. — Я — Мол, — он внезапно перешёл практически на шёпот: нежный, тихий и интимный. В сочетании с острыми клыками, прикусившими мочку уха, сильной хваткой горячей ладони на попе и слегка когтистыми пальцами на затылке, запутавшимися в волосах, это давало непередаваемый эффект, и Скарлетт, поддавшись минутной слабости, тихо застонала. — И это пока всё, что тебе стоит знать…

Смысл фразы не сразу дошёл до неё. Мол, как назвал себя мужчина, начал выцеловывать на её шее какие-то узоры, покусывать на грани удовольствия и боли и бесстыдно гулять по её телу руками, исследуя и причиняя лёгкую боль пополам с удовольствием. Он уже не держал её — Титания сама обвила его металлический пояс ногами и периодически тёрлась о него, вызывая рык и глухие стоны.

 _«Всё, что мне пока стоит знать?!»_ — сознание, пусть и запоздало, но возмутилось. Титания решила, что так дело не пойдёт, и удовольствие удовольствием, но решать кому-то за себя она не позволит! Магия взметнулась необычным сильным потоком и обхватила обоих любовников, и вот уже Мол оказался прижатым к стене-колонне, а Скарлетт неторопливо дразнила его, изучая язычком и кончиками пальцев татуировки на теле.

— Всё, что мне стоит знать? — ехидный прищур глаз цвета виски впился в забрака, который от удивления потерял дар речи. Что кто-то — женщина! — смог сопротивляться ему — да ещё и во время почти что секса! Он молчал, хватая ртом воздух. С его губ срывались тихие незавершенные ругательства и стоны вперемешку с рычанием. — Давай я решу сама, что мне стоит знать…

Эльза закинула одну ногу на мужчину и слегка приподнялась на мыске второй. Металлический пояс был очень удобной опорой, так что обвить одной ногой его бёдра не составило труда. Прижимаясь грудью и отстраняясь, чтобы поддразнить, касаясь кончиками пальцев и целуя очередной участок кожи, она дразнила мужчину, пока её собственная магия удерживала его у колонны и не давала шевелиться.

Мазнув языком вверх по чувствительной коже шеи, Скарлетт добралась до лица мужчины и с чувством поцеловала, слегка прихватив зубами его нижнюю губу. В глазах Мола вспыхнул опасный огонь. Каким-то чудом освободив руки, он так сильно стиснул её в объятиях, что Эльза вздрогнула одновременного от удивления и восторга. Мужские ладони с нажимом прошлись по спине, осторожно разрезая когтями одежду, и собственнически сжали ягодицы. Скарлетт часто задышала. А когда он впился губами в шею, крепко держа за волосы и заставив запрокинуть голову, Эльза приглушённо застонала, невольно удивившись своей реакции.

— Здесь я решаю, что тебе стоит знать, Эльз-за, — прошептал Мол, кончиком языка обведя аккуратное ушко.

Она не терпела, когда ей указывали и пытались помыкать.

— А вот это я уже сама решу! — горячо возразила она и, легонько оттолкнув его, отскочила сразу на несколько метров. Платье, разодранное на спине, сползло с одного плеча, открывая вид на ключицы, а с другой стороны вообще упало, открывая взору Мола упругое полушарие груди с нежного оттенка ореолом вокруг набухшего розового соска, так и просящим уделить ему внимание. Мол рыкнул. И магия столкнулась с магией.

— Хочешь меня? — провокационно улыбнулась Эльза, внезапно как будто вернувшись в молодость. — Тогда поймай, если сможешь! — и со смехом бросилась в ту сторону, откуда пришла. Вслед полетело шипяще-рычащее ругательство на незнакомом языке, явно что-то грязное и совершенно неприличное, и за спиной послышался перестук металлического протеза.

Эльза довольно усмехнулась. Она знала, что её догонят в любом случае, и не факт, что там, где запланировала она. Так что бежала Скарлетт не особо рьяно, но целенаправленно, позволяя загнать себя в покои, в которых она очнулась недавно. И Мол догонял её — непредвиденно, но весьма приятно, и тогда парочка, впечатывая друг друга в ближайшие стены, царапая спины и плечи, жарко целуясь, оставляя следы засосов и укусов, перемещалась от стены к стене. Порой они не вписываясь в повороты, падая, и поднимаясь вновь, и пытаясь доказать один другому, кто именно тут главный.

И такая игра в догонялки с частыми перерывами на страстные поцелуи и громкие стоны, эхом разносящиеся по коридорам с высокими сводчатыми потолками, только больше заводила — и Скарлетт, и Мола. Он шипел, рычал, что-то грозно кричал ей в спину, а когда догонял, его руки так бесстыдно шарили по её телу, а язык вытворял такое, что хотелось просто остановиться и уже отдаться ему. Здесь, сейчас и без промедления. Но для Эльзы это означало бы проигрыш. Неуёмная гордость требовала продолжить гонку и выйти победителем, тогда как женское любопытство предлагало сдаться на следующем повороте и посмотреть, чем интересным это всё обернётся. И, наверное, только это подстёгивало. Скарлетт вырывалась, крутилась, изворачивалась и снова убегала, дразня едва прикрытой наготой. Сам Мол уже явно был на пределе. Где-то по дороге с характерным скрежетом с него слетел металлический пояс, вызвав на миг немалое удивление и очередную «поимку» самой Эльзы.

Ниже пояса Мол, красавчик с красно-чёрной кожей и чувствительными рожками, был почти полностью металлическим. И это не отменяло того факта, что там, где у нормальных мужчин находилось самое их сокровенное и порой интересное, у Мола тоже был протез. Необычный, тёплый, ощущавшийся как кожа и реагирующий точно так же, как если бы это был живой орган. И чувствительностью этот протез обладал едва ли не большей, чем натуральный — уж это-то Скарлетт за свои немногочисленные посещения борделей успела изучить!

Она попалась практически намеренно — её схватили у самого входа в покои, а за спиной хлопнула дверь, отрезая пути к отступлению.

— Попалась, — шею обожгло поцелуем-укусом, вызывая сдавленный стон. — Моя, моя Эльза, — Мол целовал её, словно одержимый. По дороге сюда она успела где-то потерять остатки плаща с фалдами, топ и широкий пояс. А трусики держались только на честном слове.

Мол буквально впечатал её своим телом в стену, бесстыдно покрывая шею и плечи жалящими поцелуями, пока его руки терзали бёдра и груди так, что стоны сливались в один, непрерывный и до ужаса бесстыдный. Эльза и не думала никогда, что может так стонать! Её промежность, уже явно слишком возбуждённая, сквозь трусики касалась естества Мола, и, честно говоря, Скарлетт было уже наплевать, искусственное у него там или настоящее.

— Ну же, мать твою! — прошипела она, выгибаясь в руках Мола, словно кошка. Он только плотоядно ухмыльнулся и внезапно почти полностью отстранился, поддерживая Титанию на весу под ягодицы.

— Терпение, моя дорогая Эльза, — распаленный забрак окинул её хитрым, но в то же время жадным взглядом. Его расширившиеся чёрные зрачки почти поглотили оранжево-красную радужку и теперь казались бездной, таинственной и манящей. Эльза хмыкнула, когда её вдруг снова прижали к крепкому телу и понесли на кровать. Два сердца в груди Мола словно бешеные стучали вразнобой, а сердце самой Скарлетт старалось угнаться за этим сумасшедшим ритмом. Мол опустил её на кровать бережно, словно самую бесценную вещь на свете, а затем просто сорвал жалкие лохмотья, что остались от одежды, порывисто стянул трусики и навис сверху. В его потемневшем взгляде творилось такое! Он всё ещё жаждал властвовать и доминировать над ней. Сдаться на милость такому мужчине Эльза была совсем не против, так что призывно улыбнулась Молу и обвила шею руками, потянув на себя.

Эльза плохо запомнила сам процесс. Только череду ярких, острых, незабываемых и совершенно новых ощущений на фоне тотального, всепоглощающего удовольствия. Мол был везде. Казалось, всё тело горело от его прикосновений и поцелуев, укусов и засосов. Его член внутри лона заполнял собой всё. И взрывающиеся Плеяды не раз проносились перед широко раскрытыми глазами, где янтарный цвет заменил расширенный зрачок. Хриплый, тихий, возбуждённо-властный голос Мола, тепло и жар его тела; шершавые ладони, нежно и требовательно оглаживающие все её прелести; язык, вытворяющий бесстыдства, и такие желанные, ритмичные движения бёдер, которые буквально вбивали в неё порционное удовольствие — всё это было тем, чего так не хватало Скарлетт...

Когда мигающая реальность вновь принялась закручиваться по спирали, подобно галактике, Эльза поняла, что не выдержит и её снова накроет волной подступающего оргазма.

— Я... сейчас...

— Я знаю, моя прелесть, — хрипло отозвался Мол, и его толчки участились.

* * *

— Это было великолепно, — умиротворённо вздохнула Скарлетт, выводя на груди Мола одной только ей ведомые узоры кончиками пальцев.

— Не могу не согласиться, — не без гордости хмыкнул он.

— Так ты расскажешь о себе? — Эльза подняла голову, заглядывая в глаза любовника.

— Только в обмен на такую же услугу, — с усмешкой заявил Мол. И, после согласного кивка, неспешно начал рассказ, накрыв ладонь Эльзы своей. — Ну, слушай…

_На Иридонию опускался вечер. Солнце заходило за горизонт, медленно вращалась звезда. Где-то там Галактическая Империя искала Джедаев и Ситхов, не подчинившихся Сидиусу; где-то вдалеке пели птицы суровой родины забраков, а в тайном логове нового, не джедайского и не ситхского, но Ордена, обладающего Силой, в покоях, где мягкие перины обволакивали тело уставших любовников, лежали двое. Им ещё о многом предстояло поговорить, узнать друг друга намного лучше — и, возможно, не раз поссориться и помириться. Ей — узнать его мир, ему — услышать о тех местах, что она считала родными. У них обоих тяжёлая судьба и нелёгкое прошлое. Их характеры — не сахар, но оба они знали, что рано или поздно всё будет хорошо. В сказках о Хвосте Феи не бывает иначе!_

_И ни один из них ещё не знал, что где-то там, за орбитой Иридонии, зарождались Врата, чтобы вернуть то, что было украдено, чтобы вернуть ту, что пропала. Пойдёт ли он с ней, или останется, или они вдвоём создадут что-то принципиально новое — в её ли мире, в его ли мире, не важно. Покажет только время._

**Author's Note:**

> Дарт Мол - Cитх, самый первый из известных в киноне ученик Шива Палпатина, т.е. Дарта Сидиуса. Первый из учеников, нарушивший священное для Ситхов «Правило двух». Забрак-дотамирец, «брат Ночи», в последствии стал Лордом Ситхов.  
> Иридония - одна из двух планет, на которой обитают забраки, но в отличие от Дотамира, здешние забраки не такие воинственные. Иридония — центр многих войн и перевалочный пункт между Внешним и Внутренним кольцом Галактики, важнейшая стратегическая точка.  
> Саваж - Саваж Опрес — Брат Ночи, забрак-дотамирец, ученик лорда Ситхов Дарта Мола.  
> Йода, Квай-Гон, Сидиус или Плэгас - Йода и Квай-Гон — мастера-джедаи, при том Квай Гон — призрак Силы. Сидиус и Плэгас — Ситхи, ученик и учитель соответственно.


End file.
